SongShifter- A Naruto X Fairy Tail Fanfiction
by AnimeLover8537
Summary: On October Tenth, Natsu's team received a job- to exorcise something called a song monster. The picture showed a horrible slug-like thing holding a flute and killing people. But when they arrive on the scene, they find that the "monster" is a mute child with an uncanny ability to sing and play music. This boy is blond, with whisker marks on his cheeks. Will he join Fairy Tail?
1. Chapter 1

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 1

In Clover Town.

"Kill the Demon!"

"Kill the monster and its death songs with it!"

Naruto ran for his life to the best of his abilities. Sadly, since he was mute, he could only follow his eyes, ears and his nose. So, he ran forward, as fast as he could, turning when he could detect a shift in the air indicating an alleyway next to him. He ducked in the alley and huddled down in the dark, waiting for this dreadful night to end.

"Master Makarov! Come take a look at this job!" yelled Natsu.

"AYE SIR!" echoed Happy, flying and flitting around Natsu's head.

Makarov Dreyar, currently the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail, looked around his guild. Cana was downing her usual 5 barrels of alcohol. Gray was naked as could be and was frantically looking for his shirt and pants(and undergarments too:/) Lucy was cheerfully talking with Mirajane Strauss while waiting for Natsu and Happy too pick out a mission. Mirajane was the very pretty barmaid who was almost always featured in the Sorcerers Weekly Magazine. Elfman, her brother, was chanting about being a man. All in all, the guild was the same as usual: with a cheerful, happy and proud environment that he enjoyed.

"Ji-Chan! Over here! Can we go on this mission?" Natsu called from his place next to the mission board. Happy kept repeating,"AYE SIR!" until Natsu shut him up with a well-thrown fireball to the face. Makarov and Lucy got up from their respective seats and walked over.

"Finally found a mission, Natsu?" inquired Lucy.

"Yep! Take a look! Doesn't this look cool?" he replied, presenting them with a new, clean sheet of paper that was the poster. It read:

HELP WANTED: EXORCISM OF SONG-MONSTER

RANK- A REWARD- 1,000,000 JEWELS LOCATION- CLOVER TOWN

THIS MONSTER IS CONSIDERED HIGHLY DANGEROUS, EXORCISE AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Below that it showed a picture of the so-called song monster. It depicted a large brown gooey blob playing a flute(Like Jabba the Hutt from Star Wars), surrounded by dead people. Blood littered the ground around it. Lucy gulped. Makarov was intrigued. He had never heard of this "Song Monster" before.

"I do think that this is a fine mission, Natsu." he conceded. "You're welcome to go on it." Besides, the pay was high, too.

He smiled as Natsu cheered with Happy and Lucy yelled at them.

The next day, they woke up early and got ready to leave. With a quick goodbye to everyone, they were gone, on their way to Clover Town.

To Alicia L, I'm sorry this story sucks. DONT LEAVE FLAMERS GOT IT?


	2. Chapter 2

SongShifter- NarutoXFairy Tail Fanfiction

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

Chapter 2

Naruto blinked in the bright white light. He examined the state of his body: Arms, check. Legs, check. Body, check. Head, check. He had a couple bruises here and there, but it was nothing too serious and plus, he was kind of getting used to the pain now. He looked towards the entrance of the alley, and saw the usual groups of passersby walking around. He stood up and immediately wished that he didn't. His legs felt so SORE! He stretched before running towards the light at the end of the alley.

Naruto looked around and marched forward into the Town Square: the busiest place in Clover Town and probably the only place besides the alleyways where he wouldn't get noticed because of the ever- growing crowds. He slipped between couples, families, and single men and women and ran to the fountain in the middle of the square. He sat on the edge, closing his eyes and feeling the soft spray of water from the fountain mist on his face and back. It was really relaxing. Until he heard someone shout,"HEY! YOU! BOY WITH THE BLOND HAIR!"

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy explored Clover Town as much as they could. It was so beautiful! It was quite hard to believe that a "Song Monster" lived here. The problem was, whenever they asked about it, their ears were met with everlasting silence. Which Natsu couldn't handle( You know Natsu :D). So, Natsu was very fed up with the townspeople.

"If I have to put up with this nonsense again, I will KILL someone! That or we're leaving!" he screamed in frustration.

"I think its best that we leave instead of killing someone." laughed Lucy nervously.

"AYE SIR!" yelled Happy, giddy as ever because of his meal of grilled fish.

Suddenly, Natsu spotted a fountain in the middle of the Town Square. Sitting next to it was a small, blond boy with his back facing them as he closed his eyes.

"Hey guys, surely a kid won't deny us answers! Let's ask him!" he suggested. Everyone nodded and stalked towards the boy. "HEY! YOU! BOY WITH THE BLOND HAIR!" he yelled. The boy snapped his head towards them and his eyes widened into what seemed like a worried expression. He stood up and started running the opposite direction of Team Natsu.

"HEY! Wait up, kid!" Natsu protested. "Damn it, I'm not going to go through this again! After him!" And so, Team Natsu was on the chase.

He had seen it. The mark on the pink haired man's shoulder and the blond woman's hand. He had seen the mark of a wizard guild in the daily newspaper he found in the trash. It was the same mark. The same wizard guild. The wizard guild that was after him, sent to exorcise him. He wasn't a monster. He knew for a fact he wasn't. But he did know one thing. He had to get away from them. He saw a broken down church up ahead and ran into it, ran into the darkness of the broken building, cold but reassuring inside.

Natsu ran the fastest of the group. He knew the kid was in the ruined church. He had seen him go in there. Lucy and Happy panted behind him, right on his heels. They entered the church and ran into the dark, though Natsu could smell the kid in there.

"Come out, kid. We know you're there. " Natsu demanded, pointing his finger out into the dark. Lucy hit him.

"Natsu, don't be so mean! He's just a five-year old kid! Let me handle this." She whispered fiercely. Natsu grumbled but said yes. Lucy strode forward and called,

"Hey, little boy! You can come out now! We just want to ask you some questions. There's no need to be scared of us."

There was a faint rustling as the boy stood up. He barely reached her hips and he had whisker marks on his round face. Then he stepped into the light and she gasped. Natsu's eyes widened. Happy's wings disappeared and he floated to the ground. All three gaped at what they saw.


	3. Chapter 3

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 3

The boy was wearing a ripped up white shirt with an orange swirl on the front. His cargo pants, had many pockets, and went down to his knees. Being no older than 5, he was taking ragged breathes after running so much into the church. His eyes were a dull, clouded blue, and he had three barely defined whisker marks on his cheeks. The most noticeable thing was that he was covered in dirt.

"This kid..." Natsu mumbled. Lucy and Happy were thinking along the same lines.

"What happened to this poor little boy? Why is he so dirty? All the townspeople were in good shape, so why is he...?"

"What is wrong with this town? They should at least take care of him. We'll have to talk to his parents about this, AYE SIR!"

"Hey, little boy, can you tell me your name?" ventured Lucy. The boy looked up at her with weary eyes. He didn't make a sound. Natsu fired up his hand and shook his fist around, the flames covering his forearm.

"Oi, runt! she asked you a question! Answer it and be polite!" he shouted. The youth yelped and cowered back in the darkness, whimpering and shaking like a fallen leaf in the wind. Lucy put her hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Just calm down, Natsu. Give him some space, okay?" Lucy said. Natsu's fire slowly disappeared and the boy slowly wiggled into the light, still shivering. Lucy, Happy, and Natsu turned around and face each other in a circle, discussing what they should do.

"Well, the runt's incredibly dirty, I'll tell you that." Natsu muttered.

"Yeah, but everyone in town was wearing nice clothing and they were as clean as could be!" Lucy whispered fiercely.

"Aye sir!" Happy said quietly. "But we should tell his parents about this. They should care for him more." Everyone agreed. Suddenly, a loud _growl_ broke the silence in the musty old church. Team Natsu turned around and saw the boy blushing madly.

"Poor guy! He must be hungry!" cried Lucy. "Let's take him to his parents and ask them the questions and maybe get this little guy some food."

Natsu and Happy nodded.

"Okay, runt. Do you know where you live?" asked Natsu, politely this time. The blonde barely shook his head.

"What about your parents? What are their names?" Happy implied. This time, the boy shook his head vigorously, so hard that his blonde locks flew everywhere, scattering dust. When the trio looked at him, they saw tears in his eyes. Lucy gasped.

"I'm sorry! Did we say something wrong? Is everything okay?" she frantically questioned him. Then she heard an old, frail voice call out to her.

...

Naruto didn't know if he could trust these people or not. being mute as he was, he wasn't able to answer their many questions, even if he wanted to. The flying blue cat was especially interesting, though. When everyone looked at him and asked him about his parents, he broke down. His parents were gone and he had no place to live in except for the alleys. Since both his parents were killed by a dark guild called Raven Tail, he was alone in the world, with only Chuck to take care of him. Chuck was an old man who was homeless as well. He had found Naruto crying in an abandoned house and decided to help him, using what little money he had to buy food and blankets for the both of them. He had also taught Naruto how to read and write, though he still couldn't speak. Naruto didn't think he would ever be able to speak. They both found refuge in this run down church, as it offered sanctuary as well. When Chuck called out to the girl, Lucy, her name was, Naruto froze and wondered what would happen next.

...


	4. Chapter 4

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 4

When Lucy heard an old, frail voice call out to her, she and the rest of Team Natsu turned to the direction it came from. They saw an old man stumble out of the shadows. The man was wearing faded jeans filled with holes and a large plaid shirt that hung low on his thin frame. He had a brown/gray beard that reached the center of his chest and gray hair on his head.

"He can't talk. Whatever questions you may have, you can ask me." he shakily stated. Natsu walked up to the old man and sat him down on a nearby bench. He picked up Naruto and did the same, placing him next to the old man. Then, Team Natsu fired their questions, slowly, so the old man could understand them. Lucy started off with hers:

"So what's this little guy's name? And why can't he talk?" she wondered aloud, smiling slightly at the boy, who stared at her warily.

"His name's Naruto, and he can't talk because he's mute. I found him one day and decided to take care of him, but as you can see, I don't have that much money. My name's Chuck, by the way." the man answered. "Oh, and what are your names?"

Natsu answered, "I'm Natsu, the weird blue cat over there is Happy, and the pretty blond is Lucy. We're wizards hired to exterminate the 'Song Monster' from this place! Nice ta meetcha!"

The old man frowned slightly and nodded in acceptance.

"So what about Naruto's parents? Shouldn't they be responsible and take care of him?" Happy pondered. Naruto stiffened besides Chuck and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"His parents are gone. I think Naruto knows they're dead. He thinks they were killed by wizards. Their bodies were never found." the old man had a forlorn look on his face, while Naruto was crying silently. Lucy pulled him onto her lap and sat down, hugging the child and rubbing his back in soothing circles until he fell asleep. Everyone smiled as they watched the adorable child asleep in her arms, snoring softly.

"So, do you know which guild killed them?" Natsu asked.

"Well, sure, but show me your mark first. I want to make sure you aren't the ones who did it." He replied. When Natsu flashed the stamp on his arm in front of Chuck, Chuck noticed the red insignia and nodded, satisfied.

"So you're all part of the famed Fairy Tail, eh? That's a surprise. Well, do you have a pen and paper? Maybe I could draw out the logo of the Dark Guild for you." he asked. Lucy handed him what he asked for. He drew a fancy-looking 'R', with a long, slanted sword-like shape in the middle. The front curved upwards like a tail.

Natsu took a sharp intake of breath. Lucy gasped and Happy looked down at the ground.

"Do you know what it's called?" asked Chuck. Natsu responded first.

"Yes, actually, that's like the dark version of our guild. It's called Raven Tail, and it was formed by our master's son, Ivan Dreyar. They're very dangerous. It's no wonder the runt's parents were killed." he spoke sadly.

"Oh." breathed the old man. "I have to tell you something. A favor, actually. Just promise me you won't hate Naruto after I tell you this, okay?"

Team Natsu each raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, then. Sure! Why would we hate Naruto, anyway?" Lucy demanded. The old man sighed.

"You see, do you remember the so called 'Song Monster' you came here to kill?" At this, Team Natsu nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"The 'Song Monster' is Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 5

Silence. Chuck's words were met by complete and utterly dead silence. Then, Natsu spoke, shaking himself out of his shock.

"W-w-what?" he said intelligently. Chuck repeated his words.

"The 'Song Monster' you were hired to kill is Naruto, I said." Lucy and Happy were gaping now, and Naruto mumbled incoherently, about to wake up.

"Why? How? When?" stuttered Lucy. Chuck then explained to her the full story of Naruto, starting from Raven Tail's raid to Chuck teaching Naruto to read and write to the present day Clover Town. After this, Naruto woke up. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep from his mind. Then he yawned. He noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"What?" he mouthed, seeing as he couldn't speak.

"You're the 'Song Monster', runt?" Natsu asked quietly, but it wasn't cruel the way he said it. It was polite and out of curiosity. Naruto glanced at Chuck, and seeing him give a reassuring expression to Naruto, he took a risk and nodded.

"So, Chuck, why would you think we would hate Naruto?" asked Happy. Lucy agreed. Naruto's head shot up.

"You mean, you don't hate him?" Chuck had to clarify.

"No! Why would we? He's a five-year old child, for Igneel's sake!" Natsu protested.

"AYE SIR!" spoke Happy excitedly.

"We still think he's adorable, so yeah!"cried Lucy. Everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Well, it's good to know that you like him. Now, for the favor I wish to ask of you- can you bring Naruto with you and have him join Fairy Tail?" Chuck pleaded. Naruto snapped his head in the old man's direction, his eyes as wide as dinner plates. Tears started to pool at the corner of his eyes. Team Natsu was shocked.

"BUT WHY?" they yelled.

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna last much longer, Fairy Tail wizards. I am currently 83 years old- that's very old for a measly man like me. I need someone to take care of Naruto for me- I am all he has left, and with me gone, he'll be alone. Please take him with you." Chuck explained. Naruto threw his arms around Chuck's neck, crying like there was no tomorrow.

"We'll take him." Lucy demanded firmly. "But the decision is his to make- that is, we won't take him by force." Natsu and Happy agreed, determination in their eyes. Everyone looked at Naruto, who suddenly stopped crying. He stood up and walked in front of Chuck, his hair overshadowing his eyes. He stuck his right arm out, and in a swirl of black and rainbow-colored magic, a dark blue guitar with white flames inscribed on it formed in his hand. Doing this, his eyes briefly glowed red for a moment. Everyone gasped at his show of magic. Naruto grabbed the neck of the guitar and held it in both arms. He then handed the guitar to Chuck. The man's eyes widened.

"N-no, Naruto, you can't give me this, really, I-" he was cut off as Naruto gently placed it in his lap. Then he looked up-and smiled. Naruto's smile was a sad, but bright smile. Seeing this, Lucy and Happy held each other and started to cry, their tears dripping on the floor. Natsu just stood in his place, open-mouthed. Chuck smiled back, a confident, determined smile. Naruto gave one last hug to his grandfather figure, mouthed, "Thanks", and ran to Lucy, holding her hand like she was his mother. Which she probably would be, his surrogate mother or nee-chan(older sister).

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy smiled at Chuck and Naruto, and together, they turned to the door and walked into the sunlight, leaving Chuck and his new blue guitar from Naruto in the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 6

"So... what would you like to eat, Naruto?" asked Lucy. They were at a restaurant on the way back to Magnolia- the restaurants in Clover Town just wouldn't accept Naruto setting foot inside their buildings. So Natsu had taught them a few lessons by yelling at them, punching people, and personally deep-frying the places, much to the amusement of Naruto, Lucy, and Happy.

After kicking the asses of those...impolite... people, Team Natsu had taken Naruto shopping for new clothes. Luckily, the clothing store owner knew Naruto and graciously welcomed them inside. They got rid of the ragged, baggy clothes and replaced them with new ones- one pair to wear and another three sets to place in his arsenal. The owner of the shop even gave Naruto a new green frog wallet in congrats to his new home- Fairy Tail.

Naruto pointed at an item on the menu- Miso Ramen( Well, duh. :P). Lucy approved and called the waitress over. Everyone ordered their food and so began the wait of a lifetime.

"So, Naruto, can you play us a song?" Happy asked. Naruto shook his head and made a writing motion with his hand. Lucy understood immediately, being his surrogate mother.

"Natsu, can you grab paper and a pen, please? Naruto wants to explain something." she ordered. Natsu did as she asked and gave the materials to Naruto. He then wrote:

' _So what do you guys want to know?'_

They read the neatly printed handwriting and Lucy asked the first question.

"Why won't you play a song for us?"

 _'I would, but I can't. I don't know how to control my powers yet.'_ He answered, with a grim smile on his face.

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy nodded in understanding. As soon as they had joined the guild, Master Makarov had lectured them and told them to ask for help if they couldn't control their magic. Otherwise, many people would get hurt.

The waitress came back and placed their food in front of them. Lucy had ordered a fried chicken sandwich, Natsu had ordered a little bit of everything. Happy, of course, chose a single grilled fish with capers. Naruto ate his ramen, the 'Food of the Gods', in his opinion. Soon, when about half and hour had passed, every person in the restaurant was staring at Naruto and Natsu. Natsu was at 15 platters of his food, and Naruto was at 16 bowls of ramen. The patrons were surprised at how much food a five-year old blond boy could consume. He slurped down the rest of his meal and grinned a satisfied smile. Natsu, on the other hand, said,

"Oi, Naruto, we should have an eating contest sometime, you know!"

Naruto took out his paper wrote,

 _'You're on, dattebayo!'_

Team Natsu's faces were confused at that last word.

"Dattebayo? What's that supposed to mean?" wondered Happy. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and continued writing.

 _'Sorry, it's supposed to be a verbal tic, but seeing as I can't speak, maybe a written tic?'_ Lucy laughed after she read that.

"So cute! he even has a verbal tic! How adorable!" she screeched, grabbing a red-faced Naruto and squeezing him tightly. Natsu and Happy rolled their eyes.

"Alright, guys, time to head to Fairy Tail."


	7. Chapter 7

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 7

Walking down the path, Naruto smiled at his new friends. In his hands, he carried his new black-colored notebook, with a picture of a red-orange, nine-tailed fox on the front. Lucy had bought it for him saying he would need to use it to communicate. She also bought him a magic red pen that would never run out of ink. Soon, they found the guild they were all looking for.

...

 _SLAM!_ The doors to the Fairy Tail guild opened, hitting the walls behind them as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stepped foot in the guild hall.

"I'M HOOOMMME!" Natsu yelled. Lucy smiled faintly and Happy replied with an,"AYE!".

"Ah, welcome back, how did the mission go?" Makarov asked. Romeo and Macao stood up and made their way towards Team Natsu.

"Natsu nii-san, I heard that you fought against a giant song monster! Did you beat it to a bloody pulp?!" asked an excited 12-year old Romeo. Natsu shook his head and turned to the Master.

"Oi, jii-chan, I have some news for you. We've got ourselves a new member! He's kinda young though." Natsu muttered at the end of his proclamation.

"Oh?" Makarov was interested. It wasn't everyday they got a new member. He wondered how this one would take in the fights that happened everyday. Or maybe he was just as rowdy as Natsu or Gray. "Where is he?" the Master continued. Natsu turned around and gestured towards the doors. After a couple seconds, a tiny blond head peeked out from behind the frame of the entrance to the guild. He stepped completely into the guild and everyone stared. The boy had wide, innocent blue eyes, and tiny little whiskers on his cheeks. When the boy noticed everyone staring, he ducked his head to the ground and hid behind Lucy, who hugged him.

"Everyone, this is Naruto. He wants to join the guild." Lucy introduced. The Master smiled. The kid was kinda cute. But young. He would have to take jobs with older members until he was experienced enough to go on his own. Makarov grinned and walked up to Naruto, and looked him in the eye( He didn't need to crouch down, he's short enough to be as tall as five year old Naruto!).

"Hello, Naruto. Can you tell me why you wanted to join our humble guild?" he asked. Sitting in the corner and eating strawberry cake, Erza snorted, knowing that Fairy Tail was a far cry from 'humble', as the Master described it. Naruto didn't answer. Instead, he opened his fox notebook and wrote inside it, presenting his words to the master after he finished.

 _'FAMILY. NEW HOME. NEW LIFE.'_ The Master read out loud. He smiled, satisfied.

"Alright, Naruto, welcome to Fairy Tail." He replied. Naruto blinked. And blinked again. Just like that? No deadly, drastic initiation test thing that he would have to do? Just, welcome? He cracked a smile. maybe he would like this place after all.

Suddenly, a loud squeal was heard from the doorway. Levy, Jet, and Droy had just returned from a mission. Levy ran over to Naruto and screamed, "KAWAII!" while grabbing him from Lucy and held him like a teddy bear. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and his face was as red as an apple in summer. He squeaked and struggled a little before giving in to the crushing hug that Levy gave him. Lucy joined in and soon most of the girls in the guild were crowded around them, fighting for a chance to grab at Naruto. While the cat-fight was going on, Naruto managed to slip out of the crowd and ran to Macao, his eyes pleading for help. Macao smiled. He liked the kid; Naruto reminded him of his own son. He walked over to Natsu while the girls were distracted and asked,

"So, what's up, Natsu? How'd you find Naruto?" At this, the girls stopped their quarrel and listened in, eager to find out where such an adorable little boy came from. Naruto kept his distance, standing behind Macao and clutching his cloak for dear life. The Master lent his ear to the conversation as well. Naruto looked down, knowing where this was going.

"Well," Natsu said slowly. "His parents are both dead. He's an orphan." Everyone gasped when they heard. Mirajane had a pained expression on her face. Natsu continued.

"And he can't control his magic powers. And that's why he was called the 'Song Monster'. " Natsu finished. Lucy started from there.

"He's killed people who tried to go after him, only in his defense, of course, and because he can't control his magic yet. But that's to be expected, having no parents to teach him. Chuck couldn't help him because he wasn't a mage. He just taught Naruto how to read and write." She stated sorrowfully. As Naruto looked around, he noticed that everyone was sad, or had a melancholy look on their face. He wondered why they would care for him, seeing as he had been alone for most of his five years of living.

"Lucy, you left out the part why he hasn't spoken a word since he got here. Everyone, Naruto can't speak because he is mute. The shock of watching his parents die was probably too much for him." Happy said. Hearing his words, Makarov quirked an eyebrow.

"His parents died in front of him? Were they young?" he questioned. Happy nodded and uttered seven dreadful words:

"Yes, they were killed by Raven Tail." The guild froze and their faces hardened into stern looks and glares. Makarov looked at Naruto, who was cowering behind Macao, and his face softened. He gave a shit-eating grin to Naruto.

"Well, let's get you that Fairy Tail stamp, huh? You've earned it, after what you've been through!" He motioned for Naruto to follow him and he did, happily. As Naruto entered his office, Makarov stood in the doorway and gave a silent glance at his guild members. They all understood what it meant:

 _'We'll talk about this later.'_


	8. Chapter 8

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 8

Naruto and Makarov entered the office. It was pristine, but simple and neat. In the center of the room was a large brown desk with 3 chairs pulled up on each side. Makarov and Naruto sat across from each other. On the table next to Makarov's left hand was a silver stamp with the Fairy Tail symbol on it. Makarov started talking first, watching Naruto like a hawk, curious about the boy that just showed up today an how his parents were killed.

"So... Naruto, is it?" At Naruto's nod of confirmation, he continued,

"You wanted to join Fairy Tail for a new family, eh? Can you tell me more about that, if it isn't too much trouble, please." he ordered politely. Naruto opened his notebook and flipped to the second page to begin writing.

 _'I was born on October 10th, an I had a white house on the corner of the street. I lived with my parents.'_ Makarov sat up, interested.

"Can you tell me some more about your parents? Describe them, maybe?" he suggested.

 _'My dad looked a lot like me. He had blond hair, with 2 bangs framing his face and blue eyes like mine color-wise, though the shape of them was different. He was tall, and loved me and Mommy very much.'_

 _'My mom was very pretty; she had bright red long hair, kind of like that girl I saw earlier.'_ Makarov smiled at his reference to Erza.

 _'She was shorter than Dad, but she was very fierce. She would always hit my dad with a frying pan when he pissed her off.'_ Naruto giggled as he wrote this.

 _'She loved me a lot. On my 3rd birthday, we were celebrating my first day of using magic; my parents were so proud of me. I remember my cake; it was chocolate with a strawberry filling. I loved strawberries. Then-'_ Naruto's faint smile turned into a deep frown as he had to write this. Makarov noticed.

"Just give me a few details on what happened, Naruto; I won't ask for more than that, I promise." he stated solemnly. Naruto looked back at his book and scrawled in some more words.

 _'There was a knock on the door. We thought it was a visitor, so my father gleefully opened it. That proved to be the biggest mistake of his life. He shouted out loud and pushed me and Mommy behind him. When I looked past my dad, I saw the town consumed by flames, and dead people all over the place. Then I noticed 3 shadowy figures in the doorway. One was a girl with hair like my mom's, only longer. It was in two braids going down the front of her body. She had an insane look in her eyes, like she was excited to kill. There was a man next to her; he had a blue bird-like mask on his face and he was wearing a long black cloak, with an orange shirt an black pants. In front of them, a tall man with a black beard and black hair stood up tall at the top of the steps. He was wearing a purple cape and a white tie. My parents died that day, but I don't know how I survived. I just remember my dad leaping in front of me to take a blast of tiny papery white dolls. The man who sent them called them,_ _ **Shikigami Torrent.** After that, I blacked out. _Makarov froze at the mention of his son, Ivan, and his two subordinates, Flare Corona and Obra. Naruto continued.

 _'I woke up the next day, and my parents were gone. I looked outside and saw survivors rebuilding things. So I asked if I could help them but they looked at my tummy and told me to "Go away, Freak!". After that I hid in a run down church and Chuck found me. You know my story from there.'_ The Master pitied the child for his loss, but wondered why villagers would hate him...

 _'...but they looked at my tummy and told me to "Go away, Freak!"..._ Naruto's words echoed in his head. He was curious, but didn't raise the question. Naruto already looked like he had gone through a lot, which he had, in front of him. He had bags under his eyes, indicating that he was tired from fatigue. The boy's eyes were dull and lifeless. Makarov decided to switch to a lighter mood.

"Okay, Naruto, thanks for telling me. Now, where would you like to sleep? Maybe you would want to stay with some guild members?" He pondered aloud, his big grin faltering when Naruto shook his head negatively.

"Alright, are you sure?" This time, Naruto nodded his head, like he was saying, _'Sure.'_

"Okay, well I have some empty guest rooms, I'll have you take one, that sound good?" Naruto's smile returned and his eyes grew lighter, in a happy mood.

The Master beamed back. "So, where would you like your Fairy Tail Guild Mark? And what color do you want it in?" He asked, holding out a palette of different colors: Red, Orange, Green, White, Black, Blue, etc. Naruto immediately pointed at the color Orange on the palette, and scrunched his face up into an adorable thinking pose. He then pointed at the right side of the base of his neck, directly under his collarbone. Makarov moved forward, muttering, "Good choice, good choice", and, with a quick flash of magic power, a newly made orange Fairy Tail insignia was on Naruto neck. Naruto's grin seemed to glow as he stood there proudly.

"Makarov stepped back, and told Naruto to get his belongings. Naruto shook his head sadly and wrote in his journal, _Don't have much; only 3 sets of clothes and this notebooks and pen.'_ Makarov tutted disapprovingly and graciously gave Naruto a reassuring hug and smile.

"It's fine, let's get you to your room now, okay?" he led Naruto out of the room and into the guild hall, which was bustling with activity. At least 45 pairs of eyes watched them walk down the hall to a door marked with an orange Fairy Tail guild mark and 3 digits in gold: 917. Makarov opened the door and let Naruto inside, telling him to go to bed, and gather his rest. When he closed the door, he noticed that the entire guild was so silent you could hear a pin drop. He sighed under the weight of eyes watching his every move.

"Naruto's asleep. I asked him to tell me some things about his past, and I can't say he had a great childhood, so let's not bother him about it, okay?" he said tiredly. The time had passed quickly. It was now 9:30 pm, pretty late into the night. His children nodded.

"We'll talk tomorrow. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, I want you to give him a tour of the town in the afternoon tomorrow. I'll talk to everyone while you guys are gone, then I'll talk to you when you arrive back here. Understood?" Natsu and Happy both gave an, "AYE SIR!" and Lucy smiled at their antics.

"For now, let's just all go to bed. It' s late." He turned and walked back into the office, watching his guild empty until there was no one left in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 9

 _'I think back to the time when my search first began,_

 _I left behind those shores of sand,_

 _For the endless, everlasting world out there,_

 _I know that with this burning passion driving me,_

 _Someday, somewhere, I'll finally_

 _See the light I have searched for everywhere!_

 _When the summer sun is shining,_

 _Shaking the sails within my heart I know,_

 _(Fly away, grand blue sea)_

 _A brand new world that had been hiding_

 _Has opened up its doors for me to go,_

 _(Fly away, grand blue sky)_

 _Swaying in the troubled waves,_

 _From all despair I can be saved,_

 _For the horizon on the other side is_

 _Yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah-ee-yeah,_

 _Is what I aim for!_

 _And though I've traveled far from where my search began,_

 _Over seas of green and shores of sand,_

 _Through the endless, everlasting world out there,_

 _I know that with this burning passion driving me,_

 _Someday, somewhere, I'll finally_

 _See the light I have searched for everywhere!_

 _A stark parade of seamless days, and_

 _Never-changing clouds within the sky,_

 _(Fly away, seagull, fly)_

 _I see inside of you a future,_

 _You can't begin to know though you may try,_

 _(Fly away, endless blue)_

 _Even if I shun the pain,_

 _And let those faults I have remain,_

 _I will no longer have my dreams to hope for,_

 _Na-ee-a-ee-a-ee-a_

 _So let's go today!_

 _Why is it I am searching over every coast?_

 _What do I desire most?_

 _Well the answer's surely somewhere up ahead,_

 _My beating heart as open as my flag unfurled,_

 _I'll sail throughout this world,_

 _Holding the strength inside me left unsaid!_

 _Why is it I am searching over every coast?_

 _What do I desire most?_

 _Where's the hidden treasure I so long to see?_

 _And even with this burning passion driving me,_

 _How far can dreaming guide me?_

 _I do not know, but even so…_

 _I'll keep on moving far from where my search began,_

 _Across the sea, beyond the sand,_

 _Through the endless, everlasting world out there,_

 _I know that with this burning passion driving me,_

 _Someday, somewhere, I'll finally_

 _See the light I have searched for everywhere!_

 _I'll find it there!'_ (And yes, this song is Hikari E, Towards the Light. I LOVE THIS SONG! This One Piece reference also does not belong to me.)

Naruto hummed the song in his head, remembering how his mother used to sing it to him before bed every night. He smiled sadly. He had woken up sweating like a pig because of a certain nightmare about his parents' deaths. He picked up his new clothes from Lucy and checked the time. "11:00 am! Man, I woke up late today." he thought, surprised. Not bothering to brush his hair, he walked out of his room and into the *ahem* noisy guild hall, where Natsu and Gray were busy beating themselves into a bloody pulp of fire and ice. As he observed the guild members, he had a serene smile on his face. Maybe he would talk again, once he got over the shock of his parents' deaths (Mute is when someone refuses to speak for a long period of time due to shock, their speech is delayed, or they cannot produce sound with their vocal cords. In this case, Naruto is refraining from speech because his parents died. : ). A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his daze. He looked up into the contagious shit-eating grinning face of Natsu Dragneel, who was like an annoying older brother to him. Lucy and Happy were just behind him.

"So, Naruto, wanna go? We're gonna take you on a tour of Magnolia!" Natsu spoke excitedly. Happy added in his two cents by saying, AYE SIR!" Lucy beamed happily. Naruto could only nod his head. The group walked outside leisurely, like they had all the time in the world. Meanwhile, back inside the guild, all the members had purposely refrained from going on any missions today. Makarov was going to tell them about a certain blond's history, and Naruto was their new family member. Anything involving Naruto, involved them as well. Makarov stood in the center of the guild hall, on top of one of the tables. Everyone formed a circular shape around him, eager to learn about the blond boy. Makarov started talking.

"I spoke with Naruto yesterday about his life up til now. It seems that Raven Tail killed his parents, and not just any Raven Tail member. My very own son, Ivan Dreyar, came to Naruto's town, destroyed everything, and personally killed Naruto's parents." He explained. Erza raised her hand.

"But wouldn't Ivan have killed Naruto as well? Since Naruto was there, he shouldn't be alive right now. We all know that Ivan has no tolerance for mercy, that includes mercy towards children." she added. At this, The Master nodded glumly.

"After he wrote about Ivan killing his parents, he told me that he asked survivors if they needed help, but they looked at his stomach and hatefully rejected him. I think that Ivan may have marked him." After Makarov spoke, a collective gasp was heard throughout the room. Everyone knew that when the Master of Raven Tail found someone with the potential to be powerful, be it child or adult, he would mark them with an insignia and come back for them when they were stronger. That meant, if Naruto was marked, Ivan would come for him.

"Not if I can help it! As a man, I won't let Ivan have Naruto! I'm a true MAN!" yelled Elfman. Several others murmured their agreement. Makarov continued.

"Yes, you remember when he first walked in here? If you hadn't noticed, he had quite a large amount of magical power. This only backs up my theory about Ivan and Naruto. The boy has a lot of potential. When he gets back, I'll have to check him for the mark. If he has it, we'll train him hard and hopefully he'll be able to defend himself and our guild." he stated solemnly. Cana lazily yawned.

"Well, he's gonna need a lot more things than just 3 outfits and a stationary set. He'll need more than that. Maybe some furniture for his home, more clothes, a couple weapons, you know, the usual. I can provide him with a few gifts of mine. He's like a little brother to me." She said. Many other guild members gave small smiles and curt nods, saying that they could do the same.

"Alright, then. It's settled! Everyone now has the same mission: Go out and buy gifts for Naruto that will make him stronger and happier! Let's give him a warm welcome to Fairy Tail!" Makarov roared enthusiastically.


	10. Chapter 10

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 10

"Well now, runt! What did you think of the city?" Natsu questioned excitedly. Naruto scribbled madly in his notebook.

 _'SO COOL! I love this city and its citizens! It's like no one hates me anymore! I feel so happy here.'_ Lucy smiled at her 'son'. He was so adorable and sweet, but she could tell that with his whisker marks and rapidly fading baby fat, he would truly be a lady-killer when he grew up. Suddenly, Naruto's head shot up from his notebook and looked straight into an abandoned alley. If Natsu, Happy, and Lucy listened harder, they would hear the soft mewling noise coming from the darkness. Naruto shifted his weight and walked directly into the pathway.

"Oi! Naruto! Where are you going?" called Natsu. Lucy grabbed his arm to stop him from following.

"Natsu, Happy, I think he found something. Let's wait for him to come out later." she suggested.

"AYE SIR!"

...

Inside the alley.

Naruto wasn't afraid of the dark. He never was, since he had practically lived in it. He just walked forward, towards that whining, mewling sound. It sounded like crying, or a cat's meow. He stopped moving and peered into the darkness when he heard the sounds stop just in front of him. Then, the darkness was lit up by two bright eyes staring at him, one blue and the other red. Naruto still wasn't afraid. He reached out and grabbed something. It was long and bushy. The creature hissed.

' _Put me down!'_ Naruto thrashed his head from side to side. Who had said that?

 _'I did! Now let go of my tail before I scratch your eyes out!'_ He slowly put the animal down, and watched it warily. Feeling incredibly stupid, Naruto thought a couple words.

"So, what's your name?" he thought to it. It blinked, surprised.

 _'Me? I'm Kurama. I'm the almighty nine-tailed fox!'_ The now identified nine tailed fox beamed proudly. _'And who are you?'_

"The name's Naruto. Oh, do you have a place to stay? You look lonely. If you want a friend, you can stay with me and my friends in Fairy Tail!" Naruto offered, mentally. Kurama gasped and looked at Naruto with stars in his eyes. He had found his first friend!

 _'I'd LOVE to! Ahem, I mean- Sure, if it isn't too much trouble.'_ He replied gruffly. Naruto chuckled and picked him up again. He headed towards the entrance of the alley.

...

"Where is he?" Lucy worried. Natsu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, calm down, he can take care of himself. Look! Here he comes now! Wait, what's that?" Natsu wondered. Team Natsu walked over to Naruto.

"Hey, runt! What's that you've got there?" Natsu asked.

"Is it a fish?" Happy wished hopefully. The thing in Naruto's arms snarled.

 _'No, I am not a fish, you damned cat! I am Kurama, the almighty-'_ He was cut off from his rant by Naruto, who bopped him with his notebook and started to write.

 _'So this is Kurama. I found him in the alley. He wants to be my friend. Can I keep him?'_ Team Natsu looked at the dirt covered object in Naruto's arms. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah! He can be friends with Happy! Let's go to the river. We'll wash Kurama there." Everyone agreed and walked down to the riverbank. Naruto gently grabbed Kurama and lowered him into the shallow end of the water. He slowly rubbed Kurama's soft fur until he could see something other than the caked dirt. As the rippling water washed off the brown smudges, Team Natsu and Naruto could see that Kurama was a very pretty fox. His bright red-orange fur shined in the sunlight, his nine tails wagging happily, splashing water on everyone. The fur behind his eyes was black and it stretched all the way to the tips of his long ears. His ears and tails were dipped in black, making a nice, faded, red and black ombre. His eyes were bi-colored, one was bright, stormy ocean blue and the other was a dark, bloody demonic red (basically, he looks like Kurama in the anime but has black tipped tails and ears and differently colored eyes. And he's smaller, about Happy's size).

"Wow..." Lucy breathed. Happy waltzed up to the fox and held up a fish tied with a hot pink bow and a card that said 'I love you'.

"Hey, Kurama, want to be my girlfriend?" he proposed. Kurama's eyes widened before he used Iruka's well-known Big Head no Jutsu.

"HELL NO! I'M A GUY AND I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!" he cried with fangs in his mouth. Natsu guffawed and muttered," Rejected!" while Happy sulked. Naruto smiled at his friends' antics. He opened his notebook and held up a pre-written note.

 _'Well, we should get back to the guild, right guys?'_ Team Natsu nodded as an answer. Natsu picked up Happy and Naruto picked up Kurama while stroking his head, making the red-furred fox purr quietly. They all made their way back to the Guild Hall. Naruto and Kurama though/spoke on the way.

"So, are you excited for a new life?" Naruto thought.

 _'Sure thing! I can't wait to instill the wrath of the almighty demon fox upon the measly humans!'_ Kurama thought with pride.

"You mean, instill the unbelievable cuteness of an adorable fox on the Fairy Tail Guild members?" Naruto corrected him.

 _'Hmph. But still, I wonder where I'll get my Fairy Tail mark? I know I want it a dark mahogany brown/red color, but where shall I put it?'_ The fox pondered.

"I know! Why not on the base of one of your tails?" suggested Naruto. Kurama gave a gleeful nod of acceptance.

 _'Yes, that is where my mark of honor shall be located. It will prove that I'm the most powerful member in the Guild and that I could beat up anyone!'_ he thought.

"You know, you are just too arrogant for your own good, Kurama." Naruto thought.

 _'I know I am, Naruto, I know I am.'_


	11. Chapter 11

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 11

Naruto lifted Kurama from Lucy's arms and placed him on his head like a hat, or a beanie. His fur was really soft, so he felt just like one, too. Naruto had given Kurama to Lucy to hold for a while, but he felt incomplete without the arrogant fox, so he took him back. They were now standing in front of the Guild Hall. Natsu stood next to the doors, waiting to open them at a moment's notice.

"Ready?" he asked. Naruto nodded an affirmative. He felt Kurama's bright sunset-colored paws touch his ears as they swayed back and forth while he walked. Draped on the back of his head were nine red-furred tails touching the base of his neck(like how Akamaru sat on Kiba's head in the Academy). He must have looked really weird, but he didn't really care. Natsu slowly opened the doors, surprising everyone both inside and outside of the building. Natsu had never, ever opened a single door quietly in his life at Fairy Tail. Lucy, Happy, and Naruto walked in after the fire type dragon slayer. Their eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Piled messily on a table in the center of the guild, were a stack of multi-colored gift-wrapped presents, ranging in size and color. The tower of gifts nearly touched the ceiling, and everyone in the Guild sat with a big grin on their faces.

"Whoa..." Natsu cried softly. Happy copied him by murmuring a quiet, "Aye sir."

Naruto's eyes were still on the new Leaning Tower of Presents and gasped. On every single present, there was one word, a name actually.

 _NARUTO. Naruto. Naruto._ His name was written in all different kinds of handwriting, and this sent his mind reeling. He had never received a gift from anyone. He quickly looked at Lucy, who grinned, and then to the Master, whose smile seemed to shine light on the Tower.

"We though we should start you off with a warm welcome so you'll be able to make a living." stated Makarov, excitement lacing his voice. Naruto threw himself at Makarov, knocking Kurama, who gave a quiet 'Oi, oi!', off his head and hugged the old man like it was the last day of his life. Kurama jumped into Lucy's arms and she petted his back in soothing circles. Kurama then closed his eyes an slept in peace.

Naruto pulled back from the the Master and stared at the gifts. Some were wrapped without much care, ranging from different colors between green, blue, orange, yellow, and red, which he could tell were probably from the boys and tomboyish girls from the Guild. The others were wrapped nicely and neatly, stacking on top of each other with perfection. These were most likely from the girls, since all these gifts were wrapped in either light pink, dark pink, or hot pink.

A soft hand on his shoulder brought him back from his thoughts. It was Makarov. He smiled and Naruto did the same.

Suddenly, Lucy and Natsu cried out. Heads turned to their direction. Lucy smiled and pulled out a pale pastel blue-colored gift, while Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and handed him a green one. Happy flew above Naruto's head and dropped a tiny cylindrical shaped container into his arms.

"Well? Why don't you start opening them? I'm sure everyone here is anxious to see what their fellow guild members have made or bought for you." he suggested. Naruto's smile got wider as he sat down next to the pile. He placed the wrapped gifts in front of him and examined Happy's container with a smile. He opened it, and a piece of paper, seal designs, several brushes and and ink container popped out. His grin split his face. A sealing kit! He remembered asking for one before his third birthday, but it was kinda ruined by Ivan, so he never got it. Happy beamed proudly at Naruto's reaction to his gift.

Naruto grabbed the second gift- Lucy's blue one. He carefully tore away the wrapper and found a small white cardboard box under the wrapping. He opened the box and grinned before glancing at Kurama in Lucy's arms. He walked over, grabbed Kurama(earning a pissed howl), and wrapped the collar around the fox's neck before it could react. Kurama calmly stared at the collar. It was made of a leather string, and at the end was a wooden orange pendant shaped like the head of a fox. Naruto had gotten a similar one, except his was a bracelet with the same pendant( If you want to know what it looks like, just search up 'Wooden Fox Pendant Necklace' in Google Images. It's the first pic.). Naruto picked his up gingerly, and slowly put it on. His smile matched Kurama's and Kurama spoke,

"I speak for both of us; thank you very much, Happy and Lucy!" and they bowed with respect. Lucy turned red with embarrassment and ushered them to open Natsu's gift. Lots of guild members laughed at this while Naruto ripped open Natsu's gift with barely contained enthusiasm. Inside was a small glass orb about the size of a fist. In the orb you could see a tiny fire burning. It was probably Natsu's fire, seeing as he was always 'fired up' as he put it. Naruto grinned. He love how easily the fire was captured and how it made the small orb glow with a happy feeling of brightness. He beamed at Natsu and gave a small nod of thanks. Natsu puffed up his chest as if to say," Ha, I made him happy. IN YOUR FACE!". Naruto giggled and continued opening gifts and presents from the pile.

Some hours later, Naruto lay exhausted in a rather large pile of gift wrappings and bows. In another pile across from him were the gifts he had received. There were three more notebooks from Levy- one was sand-colored with a one tailed raccoon-dog, the second was royal blue with a two tailed cat, and the third was a light lavender with an eight-tentacled octopus/ox. They matched with his black notebook with a nine tailed fox, just like Kurama. Then there were two couches to go into his room- one was pastel green and the other was a recliner that was neon orange. He got these from Macao and Romeo. Naruto also received a large stockpile of strawberry cake from Erza(You know Erza loves strawberry cake!). He was going to have a hard time finishing it all. This was just a few items Naruto was given from the Guild, others included chairs, tables, a bookshelf, even an orange fox-decorated bedding set. He was extremely thankful for them. But that wasn't all. Makarov walked up to the tired boy, who lay surrounded by gifts and wrapping. He carried a small wooden box with him- it was made of rich redwood and had neat, ornate letters carved into it that read, "Uzumaki". Naruto sat up and cocked his head while staring at The Master, as if saying, "For me?". The Master's eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled and opened the box. Naruto gasped.


	12. Chapter 12

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 12

Naruto gasped, gaining the attention of his Guild members. The contents of the box were- he couldn't even describe it!

 _'H- how did you get this!? Th- this is...'_ He scrabbled frantically in his book. The box held a slightly faded framed picture of three people. One on the right was blond with bangs framing his face, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a green vest on top. He also wore dark blue pants. The second one on the left was a green eyed female with long, tomato-red hair. She wore a form-fitting green dress with floral patterns on it. She also had a necklace around her neck. It had a long turquoise/green crystal surrounded by two silver beads. The last figure in the middle was a tiny toddler, about two years old, with bright yellow hair like the other man in the picture. He was dressed in a white shirt with a red swirl where his stomach was. The two adults had their hands on the toddler's shoulders and all three of them were smiling.

Naruto's eyes started tearing up, and fast. 'Tou-San, Kaa-Chan...' he thought sadly. He tore his watery aqua blue eyes away from the picture, and, not noticing the pitying glances from other members, he looked into the box one more time. His eyes widened drastically, and his mouth snapped open in an 'O'. The last item was a necklace, just like the one in the picture! It glittered in the light. In other words, it was beautiful in Naruto's eyes and everyone else's.

"I visited Chuck in your old home. He gave me this box and told me not to open it until you opened it first. I take it that those two people in the picture are your parents?" Makarov asked. Naruto bobbed his head and wrote in his notebook, then passed it to Erza along with the picture. it said:

 _'You remind me of my mother since your red hair is beautiful, just like Kaa-Chan's.'_ Reading this, Erza gasped in surprise as she compared herself to the smiling woman in the picture. Other Guild members peered over her shoulders, including Lucy and Natsu, and they gaped in awe at the easy resemblance between the two women. Erza got to her feet after putting the frame gently back into the box, and swept a very surprised Naruto from the table. She squeezed until he was choking and slowly but surely turning blue. Other members were caught between smiling and trying to pry Naruto from her to make sure he didn't die on his second day here. She put him down hesitantly and he smiled, put on his crystal necklace, and hugged her back, his small form tiny against her armor-covered one. Everyone grinned. Kurama walked up and leaped into Naruto's hair again.

"Oi, Naruto! I believe that this crystal necklace of yours belonged to your mother. She was wearing the same thing in the picture." He thought aloud. Naruto parted from Erza and examined the picture and his necklace. His eyes widened. 'You're right!" he thought. Kurama snorted.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right." he said, waving his tails proudly. The Guild laughed as one. Naruto yawned loudly, well, as loud as he could, anyway. Makarov seemed to understand.

"Why don't you go to bed, Naruto? You seem tired." he suggested. Naruto agreed, and after saying/writing "goodnight" to everyone, he separated from the crowd and slipped into his room with Kurama. They both slept on the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 13

It had been almost 7 years. Almost 7 years since Naruto had joined Fairy Tail. 7 years since he had started training with Makarov to make his musical magic stronger. Now, he could play music whenever he wanted to, and no one would die or become injured. He had complete control over his music. Naruto was 12 years old and he was about 5 feet 2 inches tall. His attire had changed as well. He now wore a white T-shirt with a picture of a fox on it, beige shorts with pockets, and orange sandals. But what changed most was his face and form. He now had a strong, lean form and his hair was more of a golden color instead of bright yellow. His whisker marks had gotten smaller, and his face lost most of its baby fat. The shape of his face was angular, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. On his back was a gold and silver staff, that had a treble clef sign on the top and a bass clef on the bottom. It was as tall as he was, and he used it to help him defeat enemy mages, if he couldn't use his magic. It was a gift from Mystogan, who had appeared right after Naruto went to bed and placed the staff on his desk.

Kurama had also improved. He had gotten bigger, of course, almost as tall as Naruto's waist( like Akamaru after 3 years in Naruto Shippuden), and his 9 tails had also gotten longer and more bushy. They waved around as if they had a mind of their own. His fur grew out of its orangeness and became more red. His retractable claws were naturally black and sharp and his teeth were a brilliant white( thanks to the efforts of Naruto brushing his canines every day). His form also became more lithe and strong like Naruto's. His eyes also sparkled with something, but it was like an evil type of grin that promised pain to anyone who opposed his golden-haired master.

Sadly, 2 years after they had joined, almost half the guild, including Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, had gone to Tenroujima Island to compete in the S rank competition. They were supposed to come back in 3 days. They never did. Now, Macao was the Master and the Guild was the worst, the bottom of the barrel, one might say. The Guild Titan's Nose(Is that right? I forgot the name, sorry.) had been pestering them for money since the Guild hardly got any jobs and couldn't afford their own hall, which had become more of a shack instead of the grand building it used to be. Romeo had been looking terrible, and as one of the youngest members of the Guild, Naruto kept on attempting to cheer him up. He looked like he needed it. Reedus was currently painting, and he dropped his sketchbook suddenly. Splayed out on the floor were neatly drawn pictures of Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Makarov, Erza, and Gray. Everyone was silent as they all stared forlornly at the drawings.

 **BAM!** The flimsy doors banged open as representatives of the Titan's Nose Guild stormed in. They walked right up to Macao and placed their hands on his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, oi! Boss says he wants the money, and he wants it now, 'Master'!" sneered one of them. Macao managed to keep his cool and turned around slowly in his seat.

"I thought we made an agreement that I would pay all the money next month." he protested, his brows furrowed and his voice tight. The other guild started laughing in his face.

"My Master doesn't care. Payments are made when they are due. Nothing I can do about it." Teebo, the lead representative stated harshly. Romeo stood up and slammed his hands on the table in pure anger. Teebo guffawed.

"Oh, so the baby's gonna try? Let's see it punk! Show me what ya got, kid! You're never gonna be able to-" he froze, his words yet to leave his mouth as all of the Titan's Nose stopped jeering. Everyone in Fairy Tail froze too, at the massive amount of killing intent aimed directly at the Titan's Nose Guild. All the people in the room looked towards where the KI was coming from: a child no older than 12, with blond hair and whisker marks. His eyes were narrowed and were turning blood red and slitted, like a demon's. A raging red and black aura was slowly surrounding him as he stepped forward. Next to him, a large red fox with nine tails was growling softly but just as dangerously as his master. Seeing this, they all visibly gulped. Teebo took a step back, only to be kicked into the far wall. Soon, all of Titan's Nose was defeated by none other than Natsu and company.

Naruto stopped his 'killer mode', as his fellow guild members liked to call it, as the aura faded, and his eyes turned back to their original color. He saw Romeo freeze up, and Kurama started sniffing at the familiar smell that came from the smoke in the doorway. He peered into the gray mist and saw the faint silhouettes of Natsu and everyone who had gone missing 7 years ago. his eyes stung with tears, and he ran straight past Romeo into the smoke. He grabbed the first body he could find, which was Natsu's. he hugged it as tightly as a 12 year old could possibly do.

"Well, you've grown up, runt!" said Natsu. Naruto couldn't stop his tears.

"Welcome home, everybody." he said, with a teary smile. Natsu and his crew stopped talking and stared at him in silence and shock.

Oh, yeah. Over the seven years they were gone, he had finally decided to speak.


	14. Chapter 14

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 14

Naruto grinned happily. After Natsu and the others had disappeared on Tenroujima Island, he had taken it upon himself to train, train, and train. He made it his goal to become one of the most powerful people in the Guild. So, he decided to ask around for ways to train and become more strong. Everyone was surprised when he spoke suddenly, asking for advice on training. They slowly became used to him and helped with his work. He told this to Natsu and everyone after they had looked at him like he had grown two heads. Happy shook his head.

"You know, Naruto, I never expected you to finally speak, aye!" he confided. Naruto replied, smiling.

"I found myself enjoying the company of this Guild. It's like my new family, so I started speaking, simple as that." Lucy walked over to them with Mirajane and Levy.

"Naru-chan," at this Naruto bristled at his nickname. They had started calling him that since he joined the Guild; it really pissed him off. "We're so happy you're speaking again! But your voice is... kinda different, ya know?" complimented Mirajane. When people heard this, they stopped celebrating and fell into silence, wanting to know what their barmaid was talking about. Levy stepped forward.

"Yeah, it sounds... melodic, kind of... It's soft and soothing, makes me want to sleep." she admitted. Naruto mentally agreed. His voice was soft and relaxing, and he had been told that many times. Maybe it had to do with his magic. He didn't really know. But, from experience, the Guild knew that he could change his voice instantly from soft and soothing to demonic and dangerous when he was in 'killer mode'.

"I don't know, guys. Maybe it's from my magic? Seeing as my magic is music, after all." he said. They nodded. Suddenly, there was a commotion on the other side of the newly built Guild Hall. Natsu's voice, being the loudest was heard first.

"LET'S DO THIS! GRAND MAGIC GAMES, HERE WE COME!" he screamed. Macao shook his head.

"But, Natsu, we kinda suck at magic now. Only you, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Mirajane, Naruto, and a few others come close to being strong." Naruto raised an elegant eyebrow at this. He was one of the strongest? Really? Since when? This time, it was Gray who shouted in reply.

"FOR ONCE, I AGREE WITH FLAME-BRAIN OVER THERE. WE NEED TO BE KNOWN AS STRONGEST AGAIN! BESIDES, THE WINNER GETS 300,000,000 JEWELS-" Makarov cut in.

"300 million jewels! That's final. We are officially participating in the Grand Magic Games!" The Master said, his eyes tuning into money signs. "Soon, 30,000,000 jewels will be mine- I mean- Soon, we will be known as the strongest Guild!" He proclaimed. The Guild sweat dropped and sighed. Natsu ran up to Naruto.

"Hey, runt! I heard you are one of the strongest in the Guild. Fight me!" he ordered. Naruto stiffened.

"Y-you want m-me... to fight you?" he stuttered. Natsu nodded with conviction. Naruto gave an evil grin.

"Let's do it, then!"

Ten Minutes Later-

The Guild was behind the hall and all the members were surrounding two figure-who were Natsu and Naruto-in a loose circle. Cana was holding bets for either Naruto or Natsu. It seemed that they were about equal- with 14 bets for Natsu and 13 bets for Naruto- and 18 still deciding or not betting. Makarov was being the referee, and he started speaking to Natsu and Naruto about the rules.

"So, there's no death magic(though I doubt you have any). And you can't hurt your opponent seriously. Remember, they are still your fellow Guild member." he turned around an faced the crowd when the fighters nodded. "Alright! In one corner, we'e got Natsu Dragneel, still aged 17(a/n: I think, not sure what his actual age is, but remember, he was on Tenroujima for 7 years, so...). On the other side, we have Naruto Uzumaki, aged 12 years old. Hajime( begin)!


	15. Chapter 15

SongShifter-

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 14

"Hajime(begin)!"

The word rang through the field behind the guild hall, striking the nerves of anticipation of everyone who was present. Natsu ran forward and shouted with confidence," Karyuu no Hoko! (Fire Dragon's Roar!)", and he shot a blast of red hot fire straight at Naruto. Naruto, who had also been training in agility and strength as well as his music/magic, cleverly dodged and zoomed at inhuman speeds toward Natsu, keen eyes like a predator watching its prey. He grabbed his staff from his back and twirled it expertly, successfully dissipating Natsu's Fire Dragon's Claw as it came towards him. Then he rushed at Natsu, chanting a few mantras under his breath- and something happened that the Guild had never seen before: black and red musical notes flowed out of him like rivers, and headed to Natsu. The pink- haired fire mage, not knowing what they could do, just stood there. The watching audience held their breathes and stared as the notes slowly moved to Natsu. As soon as they were in a three foot radius, they _exploded._ Not just tiny explosions, they were _monstrous,_ like bombs. Fairy Tail gasped in shock as the smoke slowly cleared. Natsu was eating the fire from the explosions, as if they were his favorite food. Then he turned towards Naruto.

"Man, runt, I didn't know you could get this strong in only seven years. " he admitted. Naruto grinned.

"Well, I haven't exactly been sitting on my butt now, have I? I've been training like there was no tomorrow!" He replied. Then he unleashed another set of musical notes, but this time, they were black and yellow. They didn't go for Natsu this time- they surrounded Naruto like a protective barrier (like the spells in SAO- version ALO.) Natsu started running to Naruto with his fist on fire, but suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash(cliche, I know.) and reappeared directly behind his opponent. Blue and black music notes surrounded Naruto's fist and they collected in the center of his palm, forming into a glowing blue ball(can you guess that is? I'm sorry, I just had to have a rasengan version in my story. If you want to imagine it, it looks like the Jiton Rasengan. Search it up if you're interested.).

"RASENGAN!" he shouted, slamming the ball into Natsu's back. Natsu flew forward and hit a tree- which happened to be 15 whole meters away.

"Whew, luckily I didn't put full power into that. I could have killed Natsu!" Naruto thought quietly. Natsu groaned, which meant he was still alive at least. Scanning the audience, he saw a mixture of emotions: surprised from Lucy and Levy, awe from Mirajane and Erza, amusement from Makarov and Gildarts. The people who weren't part of the Tenroujima Team were surprised but didn't really show it, as they were the ones who had helped Naruto train. They had seen it before. Natsu slowly got up, and said,

"You've gotten good, Naruto."

* * *

A/N (Read this! It's important!):

And I'll end it there. I know I suck at writing, and I'm sorry for not updating for some time. I had major writer's block and school was just pushing it. So who do you think should win? You can PM me if you want either one to win- I'm thinking of leaving it as a tie. If they tie, I'll have Natsu and Naruto see each other as brothers, because it'll be important to the story later on (not telling anything else!).

The Jiton Rasengan is the result of when Naruto makes a Rasengan with Shukaku's(One Tail) chakra. It's that blue ball with black markings on it in the canon.

There are different colors in Naruto's magic. Each one represents a different type of magic. That's how I've decided this is gonna work. You don't like it, don't read it. Anyway, Naruto's musical notes will all be black with a color of the rainbow. His most powerful magic will have all the colors in the rainbow combined with black (I may change things later on.). Some of his magics may be combined with white, but that's later on. Here are the magics I have so far:

Red/Black: Explosion (like paper bombs)

Orange/Black: Undecided

Yellow/Black: Super Speed (like Hiraishin)

Green/Black: Undecided

Blue/Black: Rasengan (may have different versions)

Blue/White: Rasenshuriken

Purple/Black: Undecided

Rainbow/Black: I'm not telling you!

So, basically, I need help deciding what the orange, green, and purple musical notes will be. I've set up a poll where you can choose from different jutsus from canon. NARUTO WILL AUTOMATICALLY HAVE THE USUAL JUTSUS, LIKE HENGE OR SUBSTITUTION. He will probably be able to walk on water/trees. There is also a poll about whether a certain whiskered blonde ninja should have the Sharingan(can be Mangekyou) or not. If he does get it, he will get all the powers of the Sharingan, such as Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, and my personal favorite, Amaterasu. Remember, he is twelve, so he can develop them later on in the story. It's all up to you!

That's all for now, I guess.

Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 16

SongShifter-

A/N: Well, it's been decided! Naruto WILL NOT have any version of the Sharingan- and his magic will be:

Red/Black: Explosion (like paper bombs)

Orange/Black: Clones (like in canon)

Yellow/Black: Super Speed (like Hiraishin)

Green/Black: Healing

Blue/Black: Rasengan (may have different versions)

Blue/White: Rasenshuriken

Purple/Black: Admantine Chakra Chains

Rainbow/Black: I'm still not telling you!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail

Chapter 16

"You've gotten good, Naruto." stated Natsu, with a serious look on his face. The audience stood silently, each hoping for either Naruto or Natsu to win. This was a close battle. Naruto stepped forward. Natsu also stepped towards his opponent. Then, purple and black musical notes formed a magic circle on Naruto's back and hundreds, if not thousands, of golden chains shot out of his backside, to their intended target, Natsu. The Fairy Tail members looked on in awe as the chains closed in on Natsu.

 **{Fairy Tail Members}**

"How good do you think Naruto's got?" wondered Lucy, proud of Naruto but slightly worried that Natsu would go too far and accidentally hurt the boy.

Elfman was the one who answered her. "I think that Naruto is at least ten times stronger than before! He's a MAN!" Lucy, Mirajane, and Kurama, who was now standing near Lucy, sweat dropped as one.

"Y'know, I'm pretty sure Naruto isn't a man yet. He's only twelve, by the way." growled Kurama. His voice had gotten deeper over those seven years. Happy fluttered on his wings nearby."AYE SIR!" he started. "Hey, Kurama-Chan," at this Kurama snarled, "How old are you, if Naruto's now twelve?"

"I'm 11 years old in fox years, though in your human years, I'm around 2 years old, why?" He answered. Happy laughed.

"Kurama-Chan, you're sooo old!" he said, chucking. Kurama grabbed him with one of his tails and threw him into the Fairy Tail building.

 **{Back to Fight}**

Natsu stared at the incoming chains. He blew a large fireball at them, and yet they weren't dispersing. He could see Naruto smirking in the corner of his eyes, but the chains were still coming! He leaped into the air, attempting to dodge the glowing chains, but they followed him. Thinking fast, he quickly charged flames into his arms.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he yelled crossing his arms and swiping them forward. The attack landed a perfect hit on the chains.

The chains were STILL coming. HOW MUCH DID IT TAKE TO STOP THE DAMN CHAINS?! He kept running, as fast as he could, and risked a look behind him. That was all he needed. He blew 5 fireballs in quick succession, and they all hit the chains. They were slightly bigger this time as they flew near him with their infinite length and speed. Suddenly, they exploded with magical energy: ethernano.

" The hell?" he muttered under his breath. "Why'd they explode?" he wondered as he ate all the fire from the explosion. He blew the hottest blast he could at Naruto. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" he screamed.

Out of the blue, a large hand intercepted the blast before it hit a panting Naruto. Makarov stood in the center of the clearing smoke and steam from the impact.

"That's enough." The Master stated with finality. "Don't use such powerful attacks on guild mates, Natsu. Other than that, great job, both of you! I declare this match over!" he grinned at the end. Naruto gave a tired smile to Natus, which was heartily returned.


End file.
